sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon the Scorpion
Lord Daemon is the main antagonist of the my main continuity series. He is a God of Order who has decided that the only way to truly establish peace across all multiverses and ending chaos once and for all, he would have to do it by ruling over it all with an iron fist. Appearance (under reboot) History Being the God of Order, Daemon was once a peaceful deity who, among the other deities, resided in the God Realm who watched over the multiverses. His role was being the God of Order, one who would establish peace and order throughout existence. However, the opposite of Order is Chaos, and the God of Chaos embodied his power and existed everywhere. Daemon had spent most of his entire immortal life attempting to subdue Chaos through peaceful efforts, though all of his work usually ended in vain due to the fact that peace was only temporary, and that every good thing comes to an end. Since Good could not exist without Evil and Evil could exist without Good, Daemon was already at a disadvantage, especially when he was forced to resort to clashing with Chaos, only fueling the opponent with the violence that occurred. Eventually, Daemon gave up, knowing that Chaos as a whole will continue to exist. Instead of trying to fight the concept, he would attempt to manipulate its flow so that Order can be established. In short, he would use Chaos as a necessary evil. Sending avatars throughout the multiverses, the goal given among them all was to search for the multiversal core within each multiverse. This was due to the fact that the avatars aren't powerful enough to manipulate the entire multiverse on their own, and the cores will amp their powers to do so. One of said avatars attempts to take said core, only to run into a small group of mortals who make said job much more difficult than initially thought. From then on, this avatar then puts forth his efforts to try to eradicate the group of five and obtain the multiverse core before his actions strengthen Chaos far beyond control. Personality Once a calm and caring person, Daemon eventually resorted to a person of little personality, most of his caring personality returning whenever he is around his wife (avatar only) or friendly allies. When trying to gain the multiverse core, Daemon tries to calculate every single one of his moves to make the right possible path he can. He is wer Abilities This list of powers refers to his avatar form of his main continuity version. His roleplay edition powers are in the Roleplay Edition Daemon section. Rank [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Strength]: 2-A, High 2-A when obtaining power from the Multiverse Core, 1-C in his true form [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Massively FTL+ (omnipresent in his true form) Scorpion Tail Daemon's scorpion tail is able to stretch to three times its normal length, allowing him to attack people with it at a greater range. The stinger is sharp enough to impale beings such as Summer. Daemon 's tail can separate itself to become four adjoined tails, allowing him assistance in not being overwhelmed in combat should he end up in a situation as so. Order Manipulation Being the God of Order, Daemon has a lot of Order abilities to assist him in battle. Transcending both science and magic, the power to manipulate this concept allows Daemon to: * predict outcomes of situations with precognition * make himself immune to negative status effects * stabilize anti-matter * reinforce his layer of skin to increase his durability * force many intangible/immaterial things into a solid corporeal state * regulate body temperature to become immune to Planck Temperature and Absolute Zero. * can immobilize the molecules of objects/beings * see only the truth, granting immunity to the most powerful of illusions. * manipulate people to only speak the truth * neutralize chaos/chaotic attacks by inducing the concept of order * remain unfazed to reality warping abilities * restore things to prime condition, even to the point of resurrection and returning from erasure * increase the probability for his chance to succeed by up to 33%. As a result, the chance of his opponent successfully performing an attack drops by 25%. * stabilize the emotions of others, mainly used against foes to calm them down with serenity if they are more manageable than being fueled by rage * manipulate forms in order to make sure people stay in their base form * take control of other beings by force. His own body controls himself rather than just his mind, so all of his reactions are nigh instant, faster than his own brain can react on multiple occasions. * manipulate systems to control science and magic Fundamental Forces Manipulation Daemon has control over the four largest forces of the universe. * Gravity control allows him to: create wormholes, distort space-time, manipulate the weight of objects, and even control the astronomical bodies and objects of the universe. * Electromagnetism control allows him to manipulate the entire electromagnetic spectrum, matter/dark matter/antimatter, atoms and subatomic particles on the quantum string level. * Weak force control allows him to generate and manipulate radiation and light, as well as manipulate zero point energy, which can immobilize and/or erase targets from existence. * Strong force control allows him to manipulate nuclear forces, create and transmute matter, induce collisions, and negate electrical fields to disintegrate things down to the subatomic level. With his skill and control, Daemon can create pocket dimensions with their own physics, even dragging and trapping other people into it. Telepathy Daemon gains telepathy on the level to communicate with universes as a whole. * Mind Control - potent enough to control entire planetary civilizations * Telepathic speaking - projecting his thoughts into the physical plane, so it sounds like he is speaking through a megaphone. The dialogue automatically converts to the necessary language to be understood. * Omnipathy - capable of reading and understanding many billions to trillions of minds and emotions at once with no side effects. Daemon can't have planetary mind control if he can't handle that amount of information. * Psychic attacks - Daemon may use this attack to torture opponents, mentally attacking their mind. * The deity gains basic Cosmic Knowledge of whatever universe he enters. ** This nigh omniscience tells him the basics about things in the universe, such as how its physics works, what type of species a certain being is, etc Deity Physiology Being a deity, avatar or not, there is a reason why Daemon is feared to begin with. Immortality Being a deity, avatar or not, Daemon was always gifted with this attribute. His rate of regeneration is not rapid, but it is potent enough to return him to optimal condition in nearly every situation. Godly Stats Being a multiverse-threatening god, the amount of power in his physical stats is immeasurable. He far surpasses Summer's strength, who can distort and shatter space-time with nothing but brute force, and his speed allows him to traverse the universe and rival speedsters like Cole. The god is heavily resilient/immune to most forms of supernatural abilities. As with all other gods in the God Realm, Daemon's abilities cannot be copied themselves, and removing it is impossible against lower individuals. The gods also exist beyond the planes of existence, and as such, have access to all of them as a result. For example, Daemon could access the astral plane to allow himself to interact with spirits. Flaws Viewing himself as unbeatable when compared to mortals, Daemon's cocky attitude leaves him not take battles seriously. He may hold back a lot in his fights, and may sometimes only realize holding back was a bad idea when it's too late. His telepathy abilities do not work when he is busy being attacked himself, granted the attack actually has to faze him to begin with. While Order counters Chaos, Chaos counters Order. Trivia Daemon is based off of Darkseid, Ganon, and Bowser, which is why he's so powerful compared to the heroes, and why he isn't so bad when not bent on dominating the universe. Daemon plays 5th spatial dimensional chess. Roleplay Edition Daemon He has yet, if ever, to appear in the wiki roleplay verse, but he has had several cameos in Skype roleplays. Daemon's Avatar range of power, depending on the roleplay multiverse, will range from Large City level to galaxy level. * The SFC Wiki roleplay multiverse - Galaxy level * The SFC/Skype Strudel crossover roleplay multiverse - Galaxy level * The Skype COB roleplay multiverse - Country level to Planet level * The Skype Strudel roleplay multiverse - Galaxy level * The SFC Discord roleplay multiverse - Large City to Island level Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters